The present invention relates to a treatment for imparting excellent stain block property (stain resistance), WAQE resistance (stain block property after alkaline treatment) and yellowing resistance to a textile. A method of the present invention is particularly useful for carpet.
Hitherto, various treatment methods have been proposed in order to impart a stain block property to a textile such as a carpet. For example, a process of treating a textile comprising decreasing a pH of a treatment liquid, applying the treatment liquid to the textile, thermally treating the textile with steam, washing the textile with water, and dehydrating the textile (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cExhaust processxe2x80x9d) is proposed.
A method comprising the Exhaust process is proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,073,442, 5,520,962 and 5,516,337, and International Publication WO 98/50619.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,442 discloses a method of treating a textile, comprising conducting an Exhaust process by using a water- and oil-repellent agent comprising a fluorine-containing compound, a formaldehyde condensation product and an acrylic polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,962 discloses a method of treating a carpet, comprising conducting an Exhaust process by using a fluorine-containing compound and a polymeric binder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,337 discloses a method of treating a textile, comprising conducting an Exhaust process by using a fluorine-containing water- and oil-repellent agent and a metal compound such as aluminum sulfate. International Publication WO 98/50619 discloses a method of treating a carpet, comprising conducting an Exhaust process by using a fluorine-containing water- and oil-repellent agent and a salt such as a magnesium salt.
Sufficient stain block property cannot be obtained by conducting the Exhaust process in accordance with these methods.
An object of the present invention is to give a textile excellent in stain block property, WAQE resistance (stain block property after alkaline treatment) and yellowing resistance, when an Exhaust process is used.
The present invention provides a method of preparing a treated textile, comprising steps of:
(1) preparing a treatment liquid comprising a stain blocking agent and a sulfated castor oil and having pH of at most 7,
(2) applying the treatment liquid to the textile,
(3) treating the textile with steam, and
(4) washing the textile with water and dehydrating the textile.
The present invention also provides a textile prepared by the above-mentioned method, and a treatment liquid used in the above-mentioned method.